Two for Tragedy
by Gilbert-Raven-Nightray
Summary: "Bakura, how long will this last?" The thief sighed in agitation. It wasn't first, and he doubted it would be the last time his lover asked this question. YBxY Kleptoshipping,


**Title: **Two for Tragedy

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Dedicated To: **Dakukira, for You Massie! Happy Birthday!

**A/N: **Set in Episode 200 of the YGO series, Established Relationship, Klepto Angst (just like you asked for)

And I'm Sorry It's so Short!

_**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**_

Rain pored down in the city of Domino as a small figure ran down the streets. His tri-colored was hair damp along with the light blue pajama's he wore. A golden, upside down pyramid hung from his neck, chain jostling as he ran. Yuugi ran into an alley, following the people who had broken into his room and gasped. Lying on the ground were the two boys, looking unconscious. A duffle bag lay at the feet of a man, standing there holding a golden ring. Brown eyes staring at the new comer, eyes hardening.

"…Bakura." The small teen whispered. Stepping closer slowly, Yuugi's eyes grew sad at the man.

"You should keep better track of your things, Chibi. Now that you have all the God Cards, others will come after them." Bakura said, putting the ring around his neck, then tossing the bag to land in front of Yuugi. Ignoring the bag for now, Yuugi kept his eyes on the white haired thief.

"Bakura, you can't keep that. Yami needs them." The soaked light pleaded, stepping over the bag and moving closer.

The thief scoffed. "Of course he does, but don't worry. He'll get it when the time is right. It was mine anyway."

Yuugi bit his lip and stared at Bakura, eyes stinging with tears. The small hikari wondered what the thief was thinking. Was it about him and the future, or his apparent plan for the Pharaoh. He had hoped it was the former. Yuugi knew, even through the years they had been together, that this would happen, but he didn't expect it to hurt this much.

_**= - = Flashback = - =**_

_It was the night before what was to be Ryou and Yuugi's duel. Currently, Yuugi lay in bed with Ryou's own darker half, Bakura. They two had been together for a year, with much reluctance from Yuugi's own dark. The two lay naked under the sheets, a comfortable silence settled between them. _

"_Bakura, how long will this last?"_

_The thief sighed in agitation. It wasn't first, and he doubted it would be the last time his lover asked this question. _

"_The answer stay's the same as always." _

_Shifting where he lay, Yuugi sat up enough to look at Bakura's face, hand on his chest. His face was held a depressed look. No matter how many times he asked, he always wished for a different answer. _

"_Why?"_

_Rolling his eyes, the thief turned on his side, away from his lover. "Yuugi, I've told you before, nothing, not even you, will stop me. It'll last till then. Even if I stopped, this would end when the fucking Pharaoh leaves."_

_Yuugi followed his lover and turned on his side. Hands sliding around his lover's chest to hold him from behind, his head lay on Bakura's shoulder. "Bakura…"_

"_Midget, shut up and go to sleep."_

_Biting his lip, the light turned his head and kissed his lover's neck. "I love you."_

_Nothing else was said that night._

_**= - = Flashback= - =**_

Bakura stared at his lover, eyes showing none of the emotion that dwelled within, he turned to leave, black trench coat fluttering in the wind and rain. Yuugi stared for a moment as his lover turning away before he jumped up and ran to his white haired lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. Holding him tightly, Yuugi pleaded.

"Please! Bakura don't leave!"

Bakura scowled and shoved his lover's arms off him. Looking over his shoulder, he threw a harsh glare, eyes burning at his lover.

"Yuugi, drop it! It's over!"

Without a second glance at the hurt and betrayal that covered his lover's face, he walked out of the alley into the rain.

Tears now streamed down his eyes, Yuugi dropped to his knees, soaking his pants more, sobbing into his hands as the rain poured over the city.

_**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**_

I don't like it, but I hope you do. Happy Birthday Massie! Love you!

Also, a thank you to Metalmark for the title!


End file.
